


Alone together

by Butman911



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911
Summary: This girl had truly suddenly shaken Amity's life and reputation. Intruded into her world, changing everything; all views, all opinions - everything, everything, everything. Just one weak human girl. Luz Noceda. And she, in fact, with such delight in her eyes rejoices now that she touches the ears of the most outstanding student of the School? The one who was prophesied in the future to be known as a powerful witch?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Alone together

Sitting across from Luz in her secret room in the library is so strange. Strange, unusual and ... terribly comfortable. The dark-skinned girl smiles warmly, slyly looking into the shining amber eyes and moves a little closer.

They are alone behind closed doors, here only relaxing silence and shimmering light from Luz's magical paper fireflies. The air seem to be saturated with cinnamon and baked aopples in caramel, and on the floor, around the girls, chaotically scatter notebooks, open textbooks and only one of the parts of Azura's adventures. Third.

Amity sits across from Luz, hardly breathing. A sparkling look and a kind smile on the knock out the last air from Blight, making her blush more and more with every minute. And when Luz reaches out and gently touches her cheek, slightly uncertainly, Amity blissfully closes her eyes, hoping that her heart will not broke her ribcage.

\- Oh, your cheeks are just like silk to the touch! Do you wash your face with laundry conditioner? - Noceda tries to laugh it off, stroking the soft skin with her finger.

Amity opens her eyes slowly. In the pupils - a veil of fog; the look is distracted. Wants to forget.

Barely noticing how the pointed ears drop and Blight obediently touch to her palm a little closer, a slight blush appears on Luz's face. All emotions are read in the amber eyes: here - you just have to reach out and you will touch Amity's heart; you will find out all her innermost secrets and desires; find out what she thinks. You will find out what these eyes, the colors of early autumn, have been dreaming about for a long time, reducing the distance to Luz. The breath scorches the dark skin; Blight's shoulders tremble shallowly.

\- Oh-oh... I did something wrong, right?! - Noced stops, pulling his hand away, but Amity does not allow her to pull away: grabs the wrist.

\- Nothing wrong... You... I...

\- Amity, I'm sorry, I didn't want to! I feel so dumb right now! I just wanted to touch your ears: they are so cool! And ... And they twitched so sweetly ...

Like a punch to the heart.

\- M-My ears?

Luz lowers eyes guiltily, immediately pulling back; Amity releases her hand, biting her lower lip slightly. The stinging pain of disappointment radiates deep under the ribs; after all, she was ready to open up to her...

\- I mean... Witches' ears are different from human's ears. But I never touched them ... And now I thought that I could tou-

\- You can, - Amity interrupts, smiling in confusion. - I... I am all at your disposal.

Luz freezes for a moment before sitting back down to her dear friend. Her eyes - like thousands of crystals sparkle, shine, and ignite desire in Amity with renewed vigor. The witch looks somewhere at the ceiling and tries not to scream about her feelings when humans fingers touch the sharp tips of her ears.

\- Oh, how cute they are! Looks is harder than human's!

She stroke, stroke, stroke so that want to climb on the wall; elven ears are about to burn alive with their mistress.

Luz is really happy with such nonsense? To touch something... to someone not from her world or to be in a secret place, not accessible to everyone? Run away from home, get into a parallel universe and find those who really value you and love you? Become someone... a friend?

This girl had truly suddenly shaken Amity's life and reputation. Intruded into her world, changing everything; all views, all opinions - everything, everything, everything. Just one weak human girl. Luz Noсeda. And she, in fact, with such delight in her eyes rejoices now that she touches the ears of the most outstanding student of the School? The one who was prophesied in the future to be known as a powerful witch?

When Amity sharply grabs Luz and presses close to her, then the latter seems to have all the air coming out at once with a slight cry. Blight doesn't like to hug at all; not to mention the fact that she hugs someone. But now, when Noceda feels her tight grip on back, hot breath and a flushed face buried in her shoulder, her cheeks are slightly reddening. Luz is completely at a loss, but Amity is sniffling and her eyes seem wet spot.

\- H-Hey, Amity... What are you doing? - swarthy hands uncertainly lay on someone else's back, chaotically stroking. - Are you unpleasant that I touched you?

\- No, - she replies dully in a hoarse voice. Luz can feel the ends of her short hair touching another's hands. - I just… I'm such a fool. What am I... Ah ... What will I do when you want to go home? How should I live without you?

Luz's hands move leisurely to her head, gently stroking her dyed hair; she smiles faintly as she sees the shaking body in her hands.

\- Come on, Blight, don't go limp like a boiled dumpling! I'm not going home. And even if I do, then... I will definitely come back. And besides, - Luz fingering the light green strands between fingers, - you somehow lived without me before.

\- I didn't live, - Amity squeezes out hoarsely, clutching Luz's school uniform over her shoulders with shaking fingers. - I existed ...

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry ha


End file.
